From Fear to Eternity
"From Fear to Eternity" is a mini-TV special that is complementary to "Scaris: City of Frights". Most countries had the premier of the latter TV special followed up by From Fear to Eternity, but in the USA it did not air. Being complementary to "Scaris: City of Frights", "From Fear to Eternity" also heavily promotes the Scaris: City of Frights doll assortment. Summary Clawdeen Wolf and the ghouls have had a major blast exploring the wonderful 'City Of Frights'.Clawdeen found out that her fashion book came alive the more she wrote fashion designs in it. But their fun has just begun when they took separate planes. Frankie took Clawdeen's bag by accident and the book came to life and ran away. After Frankie found out about the book, Frankie and the ghouls travel around the world—from Scaris to Fangladesh to the Himalayas to Haunt Kong to the Scarehara to Transylvania to Doombai—to get it back before Clawdeen finds out about the book missing. They get it back at the end and they found out that the book was teaching a lesson to them. The lesson was that chasing the book led them to many places, and that they need to enjoy the trips. Characters Notes References * The title From Fear to Eternity is a play on the 1951 novel From Here to Eternity and its better known 1953 movie adaption. * The title card features the characters posed akin to the 1969 Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! cast in that show's title cards. * Frankie describes Cleo's tactic to get the Tiki's help as "an offer that they... uhm... could refuse". This is a reference to the famous line "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse," from the 1972 movie The Godfather. Errors * The journey the characters undertake roughly matches the real world cartographically. There are, however, three glaring errors. The first is that not even an attempt is made to create a realistic continental outline anywhere. The second is that Fangladesh borders the Himalayas, which makes it particularly odd for the bird (and its pursuers) to make an entire trip towards the Polynesian region, since they relatively speaking return to the starting point. The third is that the journey of Frankie's group is consistently set in Europe and Asia, but between Haunt Kong and Transylvania, they visit the Scarehara Desert. Haunt Kong is situated in East Asia, Transylvania in Southeast Europe, and the Scarehara in Midnorth Africa. As far as the route on the map shown goes, it makes more sense if the group was said to have gone from Haunt Kong directly to Transylvania. * The background of Haunt Kong features a large wall likely meant to be the Great Wall of China. In actuality, the Great Wall is on the other side of the country. * The Tiki make a boat for Cleo's group to get home with, but "Scaris: City of Frights" established there to be an airport on the island, which seems like a simpler option for all involved to get the trio off Skull Shores. * At the Monster High pool, Cleo and Deuce are dressed in their 'Basic' outfits the moment the hot air balloon crashes, but the next shot they are in their Scaris: City of Frights outfits. Other * The intro-scene in the classroom is taken directly from "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", the two exceptions being the characters sitting in the row being zoomed in on and the animaton on Mr. Rotter. Category:TV specials